Lilies aren't wallflowers
by Sweet Strawberri
Summary: Lily has a crush on James, but he'll never notice her. Then on the train, something unexpected occurs, and romance ensues...L/J please R/R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own, James, lily, remus, Sirius, peter, professor dippet, its all jk rowling's!"

(A/N: This is just a quick fic, ill only continue if I get some reviews. Oh well, to the story! ) 

Lily Evans was sitting on the compartment seat of the Hogwarts Express. Seated between her two best friends, she, Emma and Dawn were chatting excitedly about the new term. The train swayed back and forth gently, and at the moment Lily was at peace with the world. She wondered faintly if she really would be named headgirl. She was after all, in her seventh and final year at Hogwarts, making her eligible for the position. Absentmindedly she pushed a loose strand of red-gold hair out of her eyes and smiled, before falling into a peaceful sleep. Suddenly the train gave a huge lurch and she was thrown across the train and into none other than James potter's arms, the most popular boy in school. When her bright emerald eyes met his soft brown ones, she quickly looked away, her cheeks felt like they were on fire. But Lily couldn't help but think how handsome he was. 

* * *

Nearly 6'2" and with a sturdy muscular build from all those years of Quidditch, James Potter was no pushover. He had quite a temper, that flaired up easily and he was the leader of the mauraders. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and of course James were quite the trouble makers. James and Sirius were adored by most of the female population at Hogwarts, but quiet Remus never got much attention, mainly because he didn't really want it. 

"I'm sorry." Lily mumbled, steadying herself and returning to her seat. 

James looked after her, hoping she was alright and wishing she was back in his arms. "It's alright." He said softly, but she never heard him. 

"James, my boy! Just who I was looking for!" said Sirius, clapping a still speechless James on the back. 

"Who's that?" said James, pointing to a flash of red hair at the end of the corridor. 

"Who? Oh, that's Lily Evans. Why?" said Sirius suspiciously, eyeing his friend.

"She just fell right into Jamsie's arms." Interrupted Remus, smiling. "I saw the whole thing." 

"What James, do you like her?" 

James felt his face go red so he tried to turn away. 

"A Potter blushing. No there's something you don't see every day." Sirius joked. 

"So, do you like her?" Peter cut in, grinning. 

"Hey, I didn't say that!" protested James.

His three friends gave him knowing looks and grinned. "Sure, Jamsie, sure."

* * *

"Oh. My. God!" squealed Emma and Dawn when Lily returned. "Lils, did that like really, like, happen? Or was I dreaming?" 

Lily blinked. It really had happened. Sitting down in her seat, Lily closed her eyes. She wanted to remember this moment forever. Emma and Dawn's squeals brought her back to reality.

"You must be so excited! So, are you two going to go out?" 

"Um- I don't think so." Lily responded, sighing heavily. There was no way James would ever like her. Not with dozens of much more attractive girls swooning over him day and night. She'd always had a crush on James, but then again, who didn't? He'd never even noticed her until now. It was like she'd just been part of the scenery. She supposed this was her own fault, she was quite shy and she'd never been able to pluck up the courage to introduce herself. But this. This was a miracle! Feeling what it was like to be in his arms, even for only a few seconds. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be held by James whenever she needed it. Lily's practical side kicked in. She shouldn't go thinking things that would never come true! She'd only disappoint herself. She gazed out the foggy window, lost in thoughts of James. 

* * * 

The Hogwarts Express came to a creaking halt outside the station. The mauraders bounded off the train, eager to get out of the brewing storm. They climbed into a carriage and set off for the castle. The carriage swayed back and forth and the only sound was the pitter patter of the rain. Finally the huge castle swam into view, and James couldn't help but grin. Home Sweet Home. They entered the great hall in a sea of students and James plopped down next to Sirius at the Gryffindor table. To his surprise and delight, the mysterious redhead was beside him. 

"Hello. I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm James Potter." He said, extending his hand and wondering why he'd never noticed this girl before the train ride. 

She looked at him, blushing profusely but shook his hand all the same. 

"I'm Lily. Lily Evans." She stuttered, blushing harder. She smiled weakly and dropped her gaze to her dinner plate. 

"Er-" said James, looking around for a topic. His eyes fell on the stormy ceiling above their heads. 

"It's nasty out there, eh?" Great, he thought. Here he was talking about the weather, some impression that was going to make. He felt his own cheeks get hot. She raised an eyebrow, but didn't respond. After all the food had been properly cleared from the plates, Professor Dippet rose. But the headmaster's speech went in one ear and out the other. James found himself staring at Lily, who was actually paying attention. A few loose strands of red-gold hair framed her porcelain face. Her searching emerald eyes were reproachful and she looked utterly depressed. He decided there and then that before the year was out, he'd have a smile on that lovely face. He was awoken out of his daydreams by Sirius. 

"James,James!" Sirius whispered urgently, punching his shoulder lightly. 

"Congradulations!"

"On what?"

"You're headboy!"

"Wha-" he started but Sirius pushed him into the aisle. 

Puzzled he made his way to the front of the hall, where Professor Dippet stood, beaming at him. 

"Who's?" he began. But before he could get the question out, it was answered. The lovely redhead he'd been dreaming about. Lily!

She was standing next to him now, a shy smile on her face, but the smile did not extend to her green eyes. They looked as if they were about to brim over with tears. He wanted to hold her, to comfort her, and wipe her tears away. 

Sadly, he didn't think she even liked him. She seemed different than any other girl he'd ever dated. How would he go about getting her to fall in love with him? 

* * * 

(A/N: do you like? Please review! If I get some reviews , ill update!)


	2. Almost Caught

(A/N: I only posted this because my friend read it and told me to update it, so I did! But please, please, please review! I need suggestions! I need opinions! Please if u read, review!)

Lily had been pleasantly surprised when she was appointed Headgirl. But her surprise turned to horror when she found out who was headboy. Of all the people, James Potter! Now she was going to blush every time she saw him, and, as he was Headboy, that would be a lot. She wasn't going to be able to avoid him. She'd have to face him. It'd be horrible! She didn't need her heart broken, she'd much rather have it the way it was before all this, when she was just part of the scenery. Now she couldn't be invisible anymore. After the feast, she had to make sure everyone got back to their common rooms safely. She didn't see James, and thought he had probably just ignored the duties assigned to him and gone to bed. She didn't blame him, tonight was one of those nights where you just wanted to curl up in bed. But duties were duties, and they had to be completed. She was just walking up the staircase to check on the Hufflepuffs when she bumped into James.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" 

"Don't be sorry." He said, pulling her to her feet. "Are you alright?" he asked, his eyes full of genuine concern.

"Yes. I-I'm fine." She answered, still feeling flustered. 

"Would you like me to walk with you back to the common room?" 

"Um-"

"It's okay if you don't want to…I" he broke off and his face fell.

"No, I'll walk with you."

"Really?" he asked, his whole face lighting up again. 

"Really." She said, feeling confident and smiling at him. 

He glanced sideways at her, as though unsure of her answer. Then he grinned and Lily felt herself wishing once again that James loved her, if only for that grin. They proceeded up the stairs in awkward silence. She sensed his uneasiness and desperately tried to think of something to talk about. But it was James who broke the silence.

"So, did you think you'd be named headgirl?" 

"Well, I don't know. I hoped so. But I…" she trailed off, unable to finish. She managed a smile to make up for it. 

"Hey, how come you're not wearing your badge?" she asked, confused.

James grinned sheepishly. "I lost it."

"Already?''

"Yep. I reckon it might be a record…"

* * *

Lily laughed, and James thought how much prettier she looked when she laughed. He made a mental note to think of more jokes that she would like. James was so captivated by Lily that he forgot to jump the trick step on the last flight of stairs, causing his foot to sink into the stair and his ears to turn bright red. 

"Oh! Here, I'll help you." She said, and James could tell she was fighting back laughs. She finally managed to pull him out, but the noise had attracted the caretaker, and his footsteps echoed in the empty hall. 

"Come quick!" James whispered. But he didn't wait for her response; he dragged her across the hall and into a closet and locked the door. 

He pressed his ear to the door and straightened up. 

"We'll have to stay here for a while, I'm sorry. It's all my fault." He hung his head and sat down on an overturned bucket. 

"Its okay. Really. I don't mind…" she faltered, not sure how to comfort him. 

"You mean it? You don't mind?" he looked hopeful.

"Yes, I mean it. In fact, this is the most exciting thing that's ever happened to me."

"It is? You're not serious!" 

She shrugged. "I don't get out much. Mostly I just study." 

"Ah, I don't think I could take that. What's life without a little fun?"

She didn't know what to say to this so she remained silent and stared at her feet. James bit his lip, unsure if he'd hurt her feelings. To stall, he pressed his ear to the door again. 

"Well, I think he's gone." He said. "I'll just check and make sure." He opened the door a crack and peeked out looking left and right. 

"Coast's clear." He added, pushing the door open. They tumbled out of the broom closet and James struggled to fight back the urge to kiss Lily. She looked so beautiful. Her hair had fallen out of its ponytail, and curled gently around her shoulders. Those beautiful eyes of her's were full of laughter, for once. He wanted to sweep her off her feet and make her fall in love with him. He glanced at her, thinking. They set off in silence once again. In no time at all, they were in front of the portrait hole. 

"Licorice twist." Said James and the portrait swung open to admit them. 

They climbed through, each lost in their own private thoughts. 

"Thanks for walking me." Said Lily, and she smiled. 

James took her hand and kissed it. "Wonderful to be of service to such a lovely lady." He bowed deeply. 

Lily giggled and blushed before turning away and climbing the stairs with one last look at James. 

James watched her go, smiling to himself. Maybe she did like him after all…


	3. Jealousy

(A/N: OMG! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you guys!!! This chapter is very interesting…hope you like! Ill update if I get a few more reviews!)

Chapter 3- Jealousy

Lily woke up to bright sunshine, feeling better than she had in a long time. She sat up, wondering why she felt so happy. Then it all came flooding back: the walk, the narrow escape, James trying to make her laugh. She smiled at the memory of last night. Could it be possible that he did like her? She wondered. No. couldn't be. She sighed and rolled out of bed, her head still swimming with thoughts of James. She pulled on her school robes and dragged a brush through her hair, humming softly to herself. 

"Why are you so happy?" inquired Emma, grinning at the oblivious Lily. 

"Is there something you didn't tell us about last night?" interrupted Dawn. 

Lily stopped humming and narrowed her eyes at her two best friends. "Well, I shall tell you when I see fit." She said primly, but she smiled all the same. 

Emma and Dawn eyed each other and raised their eyebrows. "Lils! Come on!" they chorused. "We want all the details!" 

"No can do!" with that Lily turned on her heel and marched out the door. 

"I'm going to breakfast!"

* * * 

James was eating a piece of toast when Lily came through the door. He ruffled his already tousled hair out of habit. Sirius elbowed him in the ribs. 

"Jamsie! Look at who it is! Your girlfriend!" he teased, his voice barely audible, so that only James could hear him. 

James elbowed him back to shut him up. Lily seemed to be coming over to where James and Sirius were sitting. A tall sandy haired boy stood in her path. James couldn't hear what they were saying, but Lily was nodding and blushing. 

* * *

"Hello. I'm Edmund Patil. I don't believe we've met. I just wanted to tell you that I have had a crush on you since first year and that I adore you. Will you go out with me?" 

Lily was quite taken aback. Someone actually liked her? She was just part of the scenery. What ever happened to being invisible? 

"I- I guess so, I mean sure." She muttered, thinking of James. 

"Thank you!" he responded cheerily. Lily never saw the evil smile on his face as he walked back to his table.

Still shocked, Lily walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. She didn't notice where she'd sat until she heard James' voice. 

* * *

"Lily, uh, why were you talking to him?"

"Who? Oh, you mean Edmund? He told me that he's adored me since first year." She beamed. 

James heart burst. Edmund! He must've seen Lily with him last night! Edmund hated James more than anything in the world and he'd do anything to hurt him. He knew that this relationship was not going to end well for Lily. 

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Er- Sorry if I'm being nosy, but do you even know Edmund?"

Lily considered him. "Well, no actually, but I-" she broke off. "I don't know." She looked very confused.

At length she spoke up again. "I'm going to go out with him. He's never done anything wrong, so why not?"

James could think of a million reasons why not, but he couldn't bring himself to crush the happy look on her face. As long as shes happy…

As the days past James felt himself getting more and more jealous of Edmund. Every time James saw Edmund, Edmund would snicker and flash him an evil grin. 

He found himself alone in the common room on the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year. He had to stop thinking about her! It was driving him crazy! He needed to get out! He needed…a girlfriend! That was it. But who?

"Hey Sirius?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Do you know of any girls that have a crush on me?"

"Hmmm…I think every single girl in Hufflepuff, but Diana Quigley is the best looking of the lot. Bit slow though…" 

"Oh really? Do you think you could set us up?"

"Sure, mate anything!"

"Thanks Padfoot. I appreciate it."

* * *

Lily plopped down in a pouf between Emma and Dawn at one of the little round tables. She groaned inwardly, Diviniation was her worst subject. Professor Moore, the diviniation professor, maintained that Lily "did not have the sight" and Lily agreed wholeheartedly with her. 

"Good Morning class." Said Professor Moore mysteriously, coming out of the shadows for a dramatic entrance. "I hope I find you well. This term will be studying palm reading…" 

Unfortunately, Lily ceased to pay attention after this, because Professor Moore droned on and on monotonously, her tone never varied. Instead Lily occupied herself by wondering if she'd done the right thing by agreeing to be Edmund's girlfriend. James was right, she really didn't know him. Ah, well, she'd just have to see how things worked out. If it didn't work out, then so be it. They'd just break up. It'd be simple. 

Lily had no idea just how wrong she was. 

(A/N: The suspense!!! Please review! Also if, you have plot suggestions, I'd love to hear them!)


	4. Betrayal

(A/N: this is a very short chapter…. But I think its pretty good ^_^….thanks to all my reviewers! Read on…) 

Chapter 4- Betrayal 

James sat down for lunch, feeling slightly depressed. The girl Sirius had set him up with, Diana Quigley, was a complete git. A Hufflepuff 6th year, she had to have the lowest grades in the school. And to make matters worse, she was convinced James was actually smitten with her! The horror! The entire date James had thought about Lily, and Diana had taken his obliviousness to mean he was dreaming of her! Now she was telling anyone who would listen how much that they were in love. And when James had tried to break it off with her after the date, she'd kissed him! This was one of those moments that had to be classified as one of the worst in his life. He'd hoped getting a girlfriend would take his mind off Lily, but in fact, he'd only thought of her more. Those secret shy smiles of her's , that were a rare occurance, but were worth it all. He shook himself. He had to stop thinking about her! 

The Great Hall was deserted, everyone else was enjoying the sunshine outside, this was sure to be the last nice day of the year, as winter was fast approaching. Then, he spotted someone on the other side of the hall. No, two people, but he couldn't tell who it was, his glasses were dirty. He wiped his glasses off on his robes and squinted at the two people. They were kissing each other, wrapped in one another's embrace. 

It was Edmund Patil. 

His mind screamed. Lily would be heartbroken! But he'd have to tell her. She was above Edmund and his cheating and his lies and she deserved better. If the better wasn't him, then so be it, but he had to do something. 

* * *

Lily was sitting on the grass under a large oak tree with Emma and Dawn when James appeared. 

"Lily!" he called, panting. "We've got to talk. Alone." 

Lily looked puzzled, but she got up and followed him to the edge of the lake. 

"What is it James?" she asked, obviously concerned. 

"I- I just saw-" he stopped to catch his breath. "Edmund Patil- cheating on you." He finally managed to get out between ragged breaths. 

Lily's eyebrows went up and her eyes widened. "You're not serious! Edmund told me yesterday that you'd try to pull something like this! I didn't believe him, I thought you were above this!" she raged, her face getting red with indignation. "You're just jealous!" 

"Lily, no! You've got to believe me! He's been cheating on you all along! He only asked you out because he thought it would bother me!"

"I've had enough of your lies, James Potter! Just leave me alone, and mind your own business!" 

After this, Lily stormed away, so she never saw the hurt and disbelief etched all over James Potter's face. 

* * * 

(A/N: the plot thickens! Sorry about the short chapter, ill make up for it in the fifth chapter! If you read, please review! Also, you can email me, I promise to get back to you, im online a lot! Just a few more reviews and ill post the next chapter!)


	5. A kiss

(A/N: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed!!! This chapter is longer, as promised! Read on…)

Chapter 5- A kiss 

Lily was feeling quite exhausted by the time the day was over. From the 3-foot long essay on witch burnings they'd been assigned in history of magic to her fight with James, the day had been thoroughly draining. She didn't want to fight with James; he'd never been anything but nice to her. But then again so had Edmund, and he had warned her about James' being jealous. But at the time, she'd thought James was above that sort of thing. Lying to her to get her to break up with Edmund! It was just too far. Lily rounded the corner and began to climb the first flight of stairs, being careful to be quiet; she didn't want to alert the caretaker. As she neared the landing she spotted two people off to the right, kissing each other. They were completely oblivious to Lily. But as she came closer, she saw who it was. Edmund and some blonde Hufflepuff! 

Barely concealing her sobs, she ran up the stairs, and the couple never noticed her. Absentmindedly she entered the common room, and then into her dormitory. 

Still sobbing, Lily climbed into bed and wrenched the bed hangings closed. James had been right all along! And, now, now after she'd snapped at him like that, he'd never forgive her! She should've just listened to James in the first place and never gone out with Edmund. She cried herself to sleep, with no thoughts but of James' forgiveness. 

* * * 

James was eating breakfast when Lily showed up. 

"Well, look what we have here! Come to accuse me of being a liar again?" James leered, his temper rising. 

"No, James, No! I- I'm so s- sorry!" she choked out, and then the tears started to flow. 

James eyebrows shot up but he didn't say anything. 

"You were right James! Forgive me! Please! I'll do anything." 

James' expression softened and he got up from the table. He took her in his arms and lifted her chin. "All you owe me is a kiss." As soon as Lily's lips touched his, he knew that she was the perfect girl for him. Finally he broke away. "Promise me something, Lily." 

"Anything."

"That you'll break up with that lying, cheating git." 

"James, oh James! I'm scared! What if he-"

He cut her off. "What do you have to be afraid of? You'll be fine. Just break it off with him."

"Oh, But James! He-He said that if I broke up with him- he'd- he'd…" she hiccupped loudly.

"He'd what?" 

She hung her head. "He said that he'd hurt you." 

James eyebrows shot way up. "Me? Hurt me? You honestly think that git could hurt me?"

"James it's not like that! It's not like that at all! He was sincere…He really would…. I believe him, and I'm not going to break up with him, even though I hate him. If I do, I know I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to you." 

"Lily, really. You deserve better. How could he hurt me?"

She looked away. "I'm sorry James." 

* * *

After that, Lily fled from the hall, her head in her hands. James called after her, but she ran faster toward the common room. 

"Lily! My darling! What is wrong?" it was Edmund, in her path. Lily would have given anything to punch him in the face at this very moment, but she restrained herself, and attempted to wipe the tears from her eyes. He took her arm and pulled her face up to look at him. 

"What happened? Tell me right now."

"N-Nothing." She sputtered, still trying to turn away from him, to hide her blotchy face. 

"I know something happened. What do you take me to be? Who did it? Was it that git, James Potter? Did he do something to you?" he looked almost hopeful. 

Lily pulled herself together. "Edmund, nothing happened. I was just running to the bathroom." 

He narrowed his eyes at her. She could tell that he didn't believe her at all, but it was the best she could do. 

"Alright then, I'll wait for you." 

"No, no, its ok. Really."

"No, I insist." 

Lily had no choice but to turn around and head to the bathroom, under Edmund's skeptical eye. 

* * *

James watched Lily go, completely shocked by what she'd said. She actually cared enough about him to put up with someone like Edmund? Of course, he'd have to find some way to convince her that Edmund could not possibly hurt him. He was lost deep in thought when high-pitched girlish squeals filled the great hall. 

"Jamsie poo! Did you miss me?" Diana Quigley shrieked when she saw James. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he felt like he was going to choke. 

"Get off!" he choked out, but it came out very muffled. 

Taking no notice of his desire to get away from her, Diana proceeded to screech in that annoyingly high-pitched voice of her's. 

"oooh, I know you did miss me! I know it! Don't worry my Jamsie-poo, I missed you too!" she continued in this vein for some time, but James couldn't have cared less what Diana Quigley said. 

His only thoughts were of Lily and her horrible plight, which in James' opinion was not necessary at all. But how could he make her see?

(A/N: this chapter is kind of corny, but it was fun to write ^_^ 

Next chapter we'll see a little more of Edmund's evil side, and James' hero side….but i'm not saying anymore here! I'll post the next chapter if I get, oh, five reviews? Thanks!)


	6. Caught in the act

(A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! I love u guys!!! Um this is a very interesting chapter….hope you like it!)

Chapter 6- Caught in the Act

James and Lily headed down the corridor towards potions, Lily trying to avoid James, and James trying to follow her. Finally they reached the dank classroom, and ended up (despite Lily's efforts) sitting across from each other. Unfortunately, this term they had potions with the Ravenclaws, so 

Edmund had settled himself next to Lily, not noticing her look of disgust when he put his arm around her waist. They got out their cauldrons and supplies and set to work in silence. To Lily's horror, her potion turned a sickly yellow, instead of the bright red color it was supposed to be. Edmund saw her potion, and leaned over.

"I know just what you've done wrong. You forgot the extract of jojoba. Here let me help you." He took a vile smelling purple plant and added it to her potion. The potion sizzled, but instead of turning red, it turned blue, and began to hiss. Edmund turned bright red and turned away. 

"Lily, my girl, allow me to show you." Said James kindly, leaning across the table. "It's quite obvious what you've forgotten." Lily sneaked a look at Edmund. He looked so angry, that if Lily didn't know better, she would've sworn steam was shooting out of his ears. 

"You've forgotten the beetroot." James picked up the beetroot, and sliced it into small pieces before adding it to the hissing potion. To Lily's delight and Edmund's horror, it turned bright red.

"Thank you James." She said quietly. 

The rest of potions passed without incident, but Edmund still looked extremely angry and was glaring daggers at James. 

"Lily will you come to the library with me?" Edmund asked, glaring at James as he walked by with Sirius. 

"Okay." 

They walked in silence, but as soon as they reached the library Edmund started in on Lily.

"You do know that a certain potter has taken a certain liking to you? Correct?"

"I-I don't know." Lily stammered, shrinking back from Edmund's rage. 

"Don't play stupid with me! I want to know everything that happened when I found you crying!" he roared.

"Edmund- I- I …" she looked at her feet.

"Answer my question!!!" 

"It's nothing." Lily managed to choke out, before breaking down in sobs. 

Edmund grabbed her arm. "It IS something and you will tell me right now! And stop crying!" 

Lily couldn't stop, she couldn't see through her tears. And then out of no where, Edmund slapped her across the face. He looked for a moment like he was about to strike again, but he stopped mid-stroke. Lily looked up. Someone was in the doorway. James. He strode over and punched Edmund square in the face. Edmund fell over backwards, and he didn't try to retaliate. 

"Lily! Are you alright?" James pulled her close to him.

"Oh, James!" she sobbed into his chest. "I- Its all my fault!" she wailed, crying harder.

"Shhhh….Its okay now." He stroked her hair and hummed softly.

Lily fell silent and stared into those soft brown eyes she found so enchanting. He stopped humming, and they stared into each other's eyes. 

"Do you love me Lily?" he asked softly.

"Yes, I do James. Do you love me?"

"I love you more than life itself."

Lily rested her head on his shoulder. Maybe everything would be okay from now on…

Once again, Lily had no idea what was to happen next. 

(A/N: Yes, this is kind of short…but o well! Please review! ill post chapter 7 ( which I just finished writing) if I get 10 reviews! Keep them coming! Thanks for reading! )


	7. Brokenhearted

(A/N: ok so the last chapter was mucho corny! But this one isn't as bad! Sorry, I felt like being corny! =)

Chapter 7- Brokenhearted 

On her way to lunch Lily ran into Edmund. 

"Oh, Lily, darling! I am so sorry! You still love me right?" he asked putting on his little " I love you, and I didn't mean a thing I said" voice, which made Lily sick to her stomach. 

"I suppose so…"

"You suppose so?! After all I've done for you! I am appalled at you Lily Evans!" his face got very red. 

"No! No! Edmund I do- I do love you." Lily felt nauseous as the words came out of her mouth. Edmund looked very smug about this, as if she couldn't see right through him.

Suddenly his features changed, his face hardened into a sneer and he scowled. James Potter had just walked past them. 

"He hasn't tried to pull anything has he?" he asked still glaring at James' retreating back. 

"What? Oh, James? No, of course not."

Lily could tell Edmund was still smarting about the incident when James had punched him, and the bruise on his cheek wasn't the only reason. 

He turned on her. "You sure? Because I think something happened after that git knocked me out. You know that James Potter is such a player. He and Sirius Black, never stay with one girl. Just yesterday I saw him snogging some Hufflepuff, right in the middle of the library." He paused to glance at Lily who couldn't help but add "hypocrite" to the many words that described Edmund. 

"James? I don't think so. Not James."

"Why are you so attached to Potter all of a sudden?" 

"I'm not." She said, trying to keep her voice flat. Would he? Would James do that to her? She knew they weren't dating in the formal sense, but still. He knew that if she ever saw him with another girl, it'd break her heart. No, she decided. James would never do that to her.

* * *

James ambled his way down the crowded hall, Sirius as his side, not a care in the world. When he walked past Edmund and Lily, Edmund sneered at him. But today, it didn't bother him. He knew that Lily really liked him, not Edmund and as long as he knew that, he could endure all of Edmund's taunts with ease. He still hadn't figured out a way to get Lily to break up with Edmund once and for all, but he had decided that would come with time. Lily wasn't stupid, she'd realize that there was no way Edmund could inflict serious bodily harm on him. Wouldn't she? 

* * *

After a hurried lunch, Lily ran back to the library where she'd forgotten her homework for divination. She walked through the library, and spotted two people alone in the corner. Not wanting to intrude, she attempted to go around them while searching for her homework. Finally she found her homework, but before leaving she turned around. She was curious as to who the people were. It was James Potter and his lips were locked on Diana Quuigley's. 

"J-J-James?" questioned Lily, silently willing the be spectacled , dark haired boy not to answer. Instead he looked up at her.

"What do you want?" he spat, as if she was some kind of filth.

"James! I t-thought I thought that we were- What happened to us!?" she exploded. Of all people, James Potter, cheating on her! She couldn't believe it. No she didn't want to believe it. Maybe there was some mistake. Maybe she was dreaming. (She certainly hoped so.) 

"Us? What are you talking about? I hate you! Get away from here, you mudblood!" 

Lily felt her knees give way. She sank to the ground in sobs. The tears flowed freely now, splashing down her front. And this time, there was no kind James to comfort her. 

* * *

After a long lunch, James rose from the table and headed for divination with Sirius. Personally, he thought it was all a load of crap, but he had never really voiced this opinion to anyone but Sirius. At least they had this class with the Hufflepuffs, and not the Ravenclaws, so he would be free to talk to Lily without Edmund butting in every five seconds with some snide comment. He found himself behind Lily on the stairs, so he ran ahead to catch up with her. 

"Hey, Lily." 

She looked up, just long enough for James to take in her blotchy tear streaked face, before looking down again.

He tried again. "What's wrong?"

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHATS WRONG JAMES POTTER, DO NOT PLAY DUMB WITH ME!!!" Lily exploded, and with a renewed burst of sobs, dashed ahead of him. 

Baffled, James stood rooted to the spot. What had he done? Why was she so upset? "L-Lily?" he called feebly, but she didn't hear him. He was still trying to process what Lily had said. His mind was racing. He couldn't find anything that he'd done that would make her so upset. Maybe she'd found out about Diana, and somehow believed Diana's version of events? Well, if that was the case, he'd just have to set her straight, not to mention break it off with Diana. Maybe that would make her see that he really didn't like Diana and that he was head over heels in love with Lily. She'd have to forgive him…

A/N: thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!! I'll post the next chapter once I get about 10 reviews! Thanks again! I hope this satisfies those of you who wanted longer chapters!)


	8. Forgiveness

Chapter 8- Forgiveness

James hurried up the stairs, trying desperately to catch up with Lily. Finally he reached the trap door that led to the divination classroom. He paused for a second before grabbing the handle and swinging it down towards him. He pulled himself through the space and immediately spotted Lily, off to the side, alone, her face in her hands. He crept closer and ruffled his unruly hair.

"Lily?" he asked softly.

Lily looked up, and her eyes widened. "JAMES POTTER! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU'VE CAUSED ME ENOUGH PAIN ALREADY!" she stopped, staring at James blank expression. 

"What don't tell me you were drunk? Well, in case you were, I saw you. I saw you with Diana in the library, and don't you think that I didn't after what you said to me!" Now James was completely confused. Diana? In the library? 

"You know what you called me, James Potter, and don't think you can come back to me begging for forgiveness, because you're not getting it. What you called me, that was the rottenest thing anyone has ever said to me, and I thought the only person who'd ever call me a – a" she lowered her voice. "mudblood would be Edmund, not you! Never you! I trusted you James, and now I don't think I'll ever be able to trust anyone again!" 

Her ranting had only made James more confused. He'd never called her a mudblood! He never would either.

"Lily, I'm sorry to say this, but I have no idea what you're talking about." 

She looked up at him. "You really were drunk! Weren't you? I cannot believe this! Its only gotten worse! Worse, not better!" with that she stormed out of the classroom, leaving a completely bewildered James behind.

* * *

James thought on it all through divination, and he'd come up with only two possible explanations. The first, was that he really had been drunk, though he fully doubted this. He couldn't remember drinking any alcohol at lunch, just pumpkin juice. The second, seemed much more believable. It was that Edmund had brewed polyjuice potion and turned into James, just so he could hurt Lily. James had not trouble imagining Edmund doing this. In fact, now that he thought about it, Edmund had tried to pluck a hair off his head once, a few months ago. The problem was getting Edmund to confess- in front of Lily. Suddenly it came to him. Truth Potion. Veritseum. He'd have to steal it from the potion master's office, but he would do anything to get Lily to love him again. Once he'd stolen it, it'd be simple to slip it into Edmund's pumpkin juice at dinner tonight. 

Luckily, the students now had a break before dinner giving James enough time to sneak to the potions office and get the potion. He stumbled out of the classroom, ignoring Sirius' comment on how boring the class had been. He dashed down the stairs, and soon found himself in the dungeons. If he was caught, he'd face detention, and knowing the potion's master, possibly expulsion. But he could think on that later. He turned the corner, and found the door. It was a simple procedure to open it, it was locked only with a locking charm.

"Alohamora." The door creaked open. James snuck inside, and looked around. There, on the shelves behind his desk, a small innocent looking blue bottle. He grabbed it and ran out of the office and didn't stop till he'd reached the great hall. 

* * *

Lily came down for dinner, and sat down, her head was pounding. 

"Hey, Lily. Someone is here to see you."

Lily raised an eyebrow, but turned around in her seat. Edmund was standing in front of her, a dazed, far off expression on his face.

"I have a confession to make." Edmund said, his voice sounded flat and dead sounding. 

"I have been plotting against James for months. For two months, I brewed polyjuice potion in secret. I stole one of James Potter's hairs. Everything was ready. You saw me with Diana Quigley in the library. I said evil things to you. You broke down just the way I knew you would." Lily gasped.

"You believed it was James Potter. My plan worked." Edmund was now grinning manically. 

"Edmund! How c-could you?" 

But Edmund had collapsed to the ground in a heap. 

Lily stood up in a rush. "Where's James?!" 

"I'm right here." Said a soft voice beside her. 

She spun around. "James?" she gasped. "I didn't know! I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" 

"Of course. How could you have known? You had every right to be angry." 

"Oh, but James, I should've listened to you! I'll never doubt you again, I promise."

"You promise?" he winked.

"James!" she said indignantly, but she smiled all the same. 

"Hey, I just had a great idea!"

"What?" asked Lily, one eyebrow raised.

"I think we should set Diana up with Edmund." 

Lily laughed and James was reminded of the first night they'd ever spent together. 

"Well, I think that would work. But how would you go about doing that?"

"Easy. Just tell Diana that Edmund likes her. Trust me, she'll believe you."

Lily giggled again, and she squeezed James' hand. 

"Thank you for forgiving me."

"Your welcome."

They smiled at each other and Lily had a feeling that from now on everything would be all right, as long as James was at her side. 

A/N: So everything's happy right now! But anyway, for the people that said my story was corny, its ok, cause I agree with you! Especially chapter six! Anyway ill post chapter 9, (which should be really sweet) once I get 10 reviews! Thank you for reading! Please review! Also, if you review my story, I usually review your stories (if you have them) Thanks!


	9. The Yule Ball

Chapter 9- The Yule Ball

Christmas was finally here, and Lily and James were decorating the great hall for the occasion. The hall looked grand, with floating candles and 6 giant Christmas trees, each sparkling with the ornate ornaments that adorned their branches. Outside, the forbidden forest was frosted like a cake, and the grounds were blanketed in snow. 

Lily stopped after adding the last ornament. " Its so beautiful." She sighed, gazing at the sky. 

After the decorating was finished, Lily hurried back to her dormitory to get ready. She had beautiful white shimmering dress robes. Carefully, she French braided her long red gold hair. Her lips were a frosty pink, and her emerald eyes sparkled like two gems. She was stunning.

* * *

The entire student body was assembled in the hall, and James and Lily were outside, waiting for the song they were to dance to. Lily was becoming increasingly nervous. 

"James, what if I mess up? What if I trip and fall?"

"Don't worry, you aren't that clumsy."

"I shouldn't dance. I'll ruin everything." She bit her lip. 

"Lily, you have to dance. Is it really so horrible to dance with me?"

"James, its not you! Its not you at all! Its me. I can't dance! I don't want to dance." 

"Oh come on!"

"No!" 

James smiled at her, and raised an eyebrow. "You do know that Lilies aren't wallflowers?"

"Oh, James! You're so corny. But all right, I'll dance."

Inside the hall, a slow tune had been struck up. 

"Come on! That's our cue." James took her hand and led her into the hall.

* * *

James led her, and he looked straight into her eyes. Like two sparkling emeralds. She was smiling, enjoying herself. He looked down at her again, and she gave him a shy smile. At long last, the song ended, and another faster song began. 

"Come here. I want to show you something." Said James, leading her away.

They walked out the door, hand in hand, they had eyes only for each other. They soon found themselves in a small clearing, where a little bench stood. The snow swirled around, landing in Lily's hair, and making it sparkle. She shivered, her wet hair was dripping on her shoulders.

"I know you're cold but I just wanted to be alone."

"Its fine. I'm not cold." She said defiantly.

He sat down next to her, and put his arm around her shoulders. They looked out at the swirling expanse. He put his hand over her's and grinned. As long as he had Lily, he'd be just fine…

* * * 

They came inside once again, and James pointed out Edmund. Diana was hanging on to his arm, and he looked utterly repulsed by her swooning, as if he was trying to shake a bug off. His face was hardened into a sneer, and he kept shooting venomous glares at James and Lily off to the side. Lily clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughs, and James grinned as he watched the redhead fight to control her giggles. 

A/N: Hmmmmmmm….Sorry bout the shortness, I am kind of pressed for time! But despite its length, I think its sweet! There will be more chapters, but it may take a while, cause I'm not exactly sure whats going to happen next. Speaking of which, if you have any suggestions for the plot, please tell me in your reviews!!! Thank you!!!


End file.
